


Vesa

by Redcabbage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcabbage/pseuds/Redcabbage
Summary: A corprate infiltrator, has to sneak into a corporate lab, to steal secrets, but is that all that she is gonna take from here? And can love really bloom in the middle of a battle field, or on a space station?





	Vesa

Vesa

Station Alpha 4 sat in it’s comfortable orbit around Titan, occasional blue tinges going off around it, as micro asteroids hit it’s deflector shields. The station wasn’t much th the untrained observer, just another research outpost owned by a corporation. But an expensive thing like this doesn’t just get put down because of the view. Many expensive and secret documents exist on such a place, documents that other corporations want a part off. Normally these places were impossible to infiltrate, with security and sensors keeping anyone away.

The slow humm inside the station, a mix of the stations ventilation system, and other various mechanisms keeping the station running, was just enough to hide the noise of a skilled operator.The grate was slowly moved from its hinges, and a figure slowly lowered itself down from the hole in the ceiling with a rope. The figure was clearly female, with slender a slender, but trained and well defined lower body and hips, with two perky bulges near the chest. It’s body was covered in a thin silver metallic bodysuit, with purple lines running up and down along it, and a mask over it’s face. The mask was the same metallic colour as the rest of the suit, although without the purple lines, and with no kinds of eyeholes, not that it needed it.

The definitely helped to show off the figure of the infiltrator, both the purple lines, and the skintight nature of the outfit. Around the hip there was a small belt, with pouches and a holster, and a rope connected to it with a hook. The infiltrator finally touched upon the metal floor. The silent guest, who was named Vesa, was glad that she hadn’t worn high heels for the mission. Not that she normally did, but she remembered back to those spy holo films and novels of her youth. Having done so many missions herself, she found the portrait of her work in those works of fiction both laughable, but also interesting. The high heels on female operators always bothered her though.

She gave a quick thought to all of the unrealistic representations in media, mentally chuckling to herself, before she continued. She opened the holster on her hip, and withdrew her silenced pistol, checking it’s ammo and if the safety was off. It was, and she had 15 bullets in the clip. If she was good, she would go home having not fired one of those. She had brought spare magazines though, always being prepared.

She took a moment to look around. She had made sure that there was no cameras, or any kind of guards through her remote camera, but wanted a look with her own eyes, no need to overly rely on tech. She was standing in a curved metallic corridor, a white wall with a few windows to her left, and a few doors, marked as cleaning cupboards to her right. A little in front of her was a automatic door, and behind her was a blank wall. A nice secluded spot, Vesa thought to herself, a perfect spot to have a good rut with a nice hardy mercenary, or a scientist on his lunch break. She mentally smacked herself. It had been too long since she had gotten laid, she would have to see to that once she was done here.

She silently leaned up against the wall next to the automatic door, waiting for a moment to listen for noise on the other side, her cybernetic enhancements aiding in that endeavour. She could definitely hear something on the other side. Opening her pouch, she took out her remote camera, a smart little contraption that was made up of a directional camera attached to a slim wire, and a feed on the other end, perfect for doorways, and small spaces.

She slipped the micro camera in under the door, turning it around to see. Sure enough, she could see the boots of a guard standing watch on just the other side. It was a bit hard to see the entirety of him through the feed, but he was definitely heavily armed. 

“Nothing a good little tase can can’t handle,” she thought as she withdrew the camera, putting it back in her pouch, swiftly withdrawing her small handheld taster.

It wasn’t a traditional stun stick, but rather a small electric web that one put into the palm of one's hand. While it was shorter range, and not that useful in actual melee combat, it was convenient, easy to conceal, and if the user touched the face, neck, or back of the opponent, it would pretty much be game over.

She clenched her fingers a few times, feeling the slight buzz that indicated that it was working. She breathed a sigh, and then knocked on the door. A classic trick, most people didn’t think to check who was on the other side, and sure enough, the guard opened the door, a confused look on his face, that was hidden under his helmet. That was soon turned into one of surprise, and then the eyes rolled back, as Vesa’s hand smacked his face. She felt a spike run through her hand, as the electricity worked it’s magic, and the guard collapsed into a heap on the floor.

“Not a waste of money after all,” she thought to herself, as she tucked her hands under his shoulders, and dragged him back past the door, the automatic mechanism closing as his limp body passed. 

A quick search of his body produced his key card, which she used to open the door to one of the supply closets. It was a bit bigger than a closet though, more like a whole supply room Drawing a couple of zip ties, she easily cuffed him a storage rack that was bolted to the wall, and began to undress him of his equipment. No reason not to make sure that he couldn’t wake up and call for backup.

It was when she removed the mask and helmet as the first thing, that she first saw his face. It was surprising to her. She had always imagined security guards like him to be old and gruff, with scars all over their face, and with almost perfectly square jaws. This guy was anything but that. He had a black goatee, a very pointy chin,sleek short brown hair and eyebrows. From what little she could see of his pupils, she would guess that he had brown eyes as well. All in all, he wasn’t gruff or tough, but more handsome in a devilish way, one that would almost fit into those holo movies, with a wisecracking protagonist in the lead role. She looked down to his name tag, Flynn Rider. She couldn’t have chosen a more perfect name.

 

With little reason why, she decided to pull away the mask on her own face. It was as simple as pulling her finger down from her face, the suit’s highly advanced nature making the mask almost melt away. She herself had black hair, fashioned into a cute pixie cut, and deep purple irises, which matched the lines in her suit in colour. Her skin was lightly tanned, a traited she used on many men when she was gathering information. Turns out that a lot of men were more up to giving information to a muscle toned, and tanned babe that bought them a couple of drinks.

She got her her knees, straddling the guard as she caressed his face, after making sure the stun web was off her hand of course. The more she looked at him, the more entranced she became. She remembered back to those spy novels, about the faces she always imagined the male spies to have had, and he was pretty close. She felt tempted, a rush of adrenaline going through her body as she put a finger under his chin, and lifted it up. It was clear that he was slowly coming to his senses, it was probably only seconds before he regained consciousness, and he would see her face. She had to leave, or at least put back her mask. But she didn’t. Flynn began to return to consciousness, and as soon as the first word left his lips, “Whu...what?” she dove in, her lips locking with his.

 

 

Flynn was having a pretty boring day. Being a security guard on a corporate space station off the surface of titan. Nothing much really happened, it was mostly a routine of making sure that none of the scientists were going stir crazy. Most of them had been trained back on earth or mars, and weren’t usd to spending months, or even years in space. He himself had gotten quite used to it, he just had to stand around, and occasionally go to the gym to keep his shape. He was deep in though, his hands lazily laid on his rifle, when he heard a knock behind him.

“What the hell?” he audiably exclaimed. It took a little before he realised what he had heard, and gave a shrug.

“Probably a janitor that got drunk and locked themselves out,” he reasoned. As he began to open the door.

It occurred to him just before the door opened, that why wouldn’t the janitor have a keycard also? That was a bit too late of a thought though, as he first saw a silver metallic blurr streaking across his vision, a powerful slap to the face, and then before he could protest or alert other guards, he felt all of his muscles cramp up, his eyes rolling back in his head, and most of his major motor functions go down. Everything blurred in an instant, and the only thing he felt was his body hit the floor, before things went dark.

He slowly began to crawl back into consciousness. There was still a numbness in his body, and spots before his eyes. He tried to vocalise something. “Whu...What?” he asked. He barely had time to get a bearing, before he felt something press against him lips. At first he thought it might have been a cloth rag, maybe poison or chloroform. He struggled for a moment, but then the taste hit him. It was sweet, like cherry, with a soft warmth to it. He began to hear the soft humming at the other end, and felt the weight upon his body, which was grinding itself against his chest and lover body, with a hand caressing his cheek. He drew a breath through his nose, such a sweet smell as well.

Vision began to return to his eyes, and he could see Vesa before him. She parted her lips from him, leaving him slightly panting. She was panting as well, their heavy and warm breasts beating against each other, almost turning the air humid. 

“Not exactly how I pictured being captured would be,” Flynn commented, which made Vesa chuckle, holding a hand over her face to hide her grin. She had soft a cute laugh, Flynn thought. What strange thoughts to have in such a situation. “Although I do know of some guys who would be all over this kind of stuff.”

“Just be happy that I decided to be merciful today,” Vesa said softly, leaning back in. “How long until another guard takes your position?” 

“Uhh...Probably an hour or so?” 

Vesa grinned widely, cubbing Flynn’s face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “Good, cause I want to take my time.” 

She leaned in once again, and Flynn leaned forward as well, their lips joining in a just as sweet and warm kiss. They both softly hummed as they enjoyed the taste of the others lips. She pressed back against him, forcing his head against the rack to which he was attached. He began to push back, not wanting to give ground to her in this little fight that they had. It sounded like they were both out of breath, as they drew short and quick breaths from whenever that an opening presented itself in their battle.

Flynn tried to talk, his speech half interrupted by the occasional kisses. “You do this...mhhhh...every mission you are on?” 

She gave a last bite to his lips, and pulled away, her forehead pressed against his. She was clearly more worked up than him. Her cheeks were blushing heavily, her hot breath steaming against his. “Only because I find you cute,” she whispered, her left hand going from his cheek, to stroke his bulge. 

“But I think it is time we got a little more serious.” She drew her finger across her crotch, and like the mask that had been on her face, the suit melted away, leaving her wet slit open. She was already staining Flynn’s pants as she dragged herself across his leg, moaning loudly as her itch was finally scratched.

“You know, if you could uncuff me,” he said, wiggling his hands for emphasis. “I could probably help you a lot with that.” 

She didn’t even respond, immediately leaning over to work on the handcuffs, her chest being pressed against Flynn’s face. Her breasts weren’t the biggest, but they were perfect for a stealth operator like her, just large enough to leave an imprint on her skin tight bodysuit, and big enough for him to bury his face inside of her chest. He gently caressed them with his face, feeling the warmth of her body surrounding him, while he placed occasional kisses onto the tips of her breasts. These advances made her shake with pleasure, an she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, and to keep herself steady as she worked the cuffs.

Finally they clicked, and Flynn’s hands shot to her large round hips, squishing them under his rough hands. She let herself continue moaning once more, shaking as she drew her finger across her chest, leaving her perky breasts exposened, and as soon as they were out, Flynn dove right in. He mashed his face against her warm skin, kissing her breasts and chest over and over, while she stroked his hair, and grinded her wet sex against the bulge in his pants. They were quickly working each other up, Both working the other up with their actions, fuling their feelings of lust and love.

Suddenly Vesa pulled away, a hungry look in her eyes, that Flynn needed no help in deciphering. Quickly the belt around his waist was discarded, and his pants were pulled down. His rigid member sprung up, being finally free from it’s prision, a stench of sweat and liquids that Vesa had grinded into him filled the air around him, as Vesa licked her lips. 

“Should have told me you were packing,” she said, sliding further back, and bending forwards, bringing her face down towards his cock. She hummed as she drew her tongue across it, and giggled slightly as he winced, and his cock twitched. 

“Thought I might scare you off,” he moaned, running his hand through her hair.

She leaned down deeper, licking the base of his length, savoring the taste of his and her sex being in one. “Oh please, 9 inches? I have handled worse.” She grinded the rod against her face, clearly in love with the smell and feeling of warmth that it exuded. “But...I think I can satisfy myself with this.” 

She put out her tongue, placing at the base before trailing upwards towards his tip. Flynn grabbed the shelf behind him, holding himself steady. She was going slow, making sure to appreciate every twitch and spasm in his body. Her march of pleasure eventually reached his tip. Not taking a second to pause, she passed her lips over his tip, sending shocks through his body. She slowly moved down to his base, her claim of handling bigger ones than him ringing true.

Flynn bucked his hips slightly against her, putting his hands on the back of her head. He tried hard to not push her down against her crotch, letting her move on her own accord. She enjoyed the freedom, her tongue making sure to run along his length as she raised and lowered her head. Her fingers found her wet slit, gently stroking it as she felt the lust build up in her. She wanted the taste of him cum, to feel it’s warmth slip down her throat until it hit her stomach, and she wanted to feel it inside of her. Images of his seed leaking from her slit drove her on to be quicker, the sooner he came, the sooner they could move on. He didn’t disappoint. He could feel a tension building up in his lower body, as he got closer and closer to climax. He tried to warn her, but his words were caught in his mouth, and he suddenly pressed her face down into his crotch. Her eyes shot up with surprise at the sudden force, and the sudden climax that filled her throat with his cum. She happily drank it though, sighing with every warm rope of cum that was shot into her. Even as he was cumming, she began to pull back, letting his cock leave her mouth, just as another rope of cum left the tip, hitting her right across the face.

She swallowed, and opened her mouth for him, showing that not a drop was left. Flynn chuckled, which made Vesa do the same. She leaned in, and for another time, their lips were joined together. Flynn cupped Vesa’s left cheek with his right hand, as he felt her warmth in his hand. They stayed like this for a minute, just enjoying the closeness of one and the other. 

“You know...I really like you,” Flynn said, after pulling away from the long kiss. 

“I think I can see why, men tend to do that with women like me,” Vesa responded, before standing up. “You think you got another round in you cowboy,” she said, leaning up against one of the shelves, her wet pussy right in sight of him. “Cause I have plenty of time.”

Flynn felt his length spring back to life, and he was quickly on his feet, his hands grasping Vesa’s rear, feeling the softness of her flesh beneath the smooth exterior of her suit. It was like Latex, except it didn’t have that annoying stretching noise like when you rubbed your hand against a balloon. It added to the smoothness of her rear, meaning he had to add some extra grip to her. She didn’t mind, in fact she loved it. Feeling a man knowing how to hold onto her, made her excited, like he was holding her steady for the pounding that was to come. He carefully positioned himself, his tip pressing against her wet slit ever so slightly.

Slowly he began to push forward, his cock making it’s way, parting her warm walls. They were both panting, both of them feeling enjoying the sensation of the other. He felt himself hitting his limit, his entire length sheathed inside of her. She could feel him as well, the small movements of her body that she made, stretched her walls in whatever direction she leaned. 

Vesa. with a sigh of satisfaction, leaned up, putting herself against Flynn’s front, turning her neck to sneak another kiss from him, which he gladly gave to her. He put his hands on her chest, feeling her breasts, while his hips gently thrusting back and forth, sending small shock through them both. They wanted to take it slow, make it more than about the pleasures of flesh, but the warmth of the others company.

She slowly leaned back against the shelf, letting him gather more speed with every thrust. It wasn’t long, before he was pounding against her, every thrust reaching as deep as possible. She rocked back and forth, moaning against the furniture, while Flynn tried to keep a steady grip on her. He hoped that the doors were sound proof, or else everyone on the station could probably hear their passionate love making. The wet and meaty slaps as his hips connected with hers, sending her forward, and drawing out another warm moan from them both. He ran his hands along her hips and the side of her body, amazed at the smoothness of the suit.

Quickly he began to feel the tension build up in his lower body, as he got closer and closer. “Getting...Close,” he said, short of breath. He tried to pull out, but with expert presision, Vesa bounced her legs up, closing them around his hips, preventing him from doing the act.

“You cum inside...mmpphhh...wouldn’t want to make a mess,” he said, turning her head to give a devilish smile.

“As you wish,” he said, giving back the same smile.

His grip tightened on her. He didn’t want her to escape his grasp when he gave her what he got. His speed began to build, the wet slapping coming faster and faster. The moans followed after, building in intensity with every thrust. Vesa’s voice had hit it’s highest pitch, occasionally becoming inaudible. She felt her whole body get more and more tired, her arms holding her up against the shelf wobbling more and more. Flynn, noticing her arm Strength failing her, made a quick decision. He put a pause to his thrusting, and before Vesa could protest, her lifted her up, putting her back against his body. His hands quickly shifted to her thighs, spreading her legs apart, letting the lewd display of this super spy being pounded open to view for anyone who could look. 

He resumed his thrusting, Vesa letting her body go limp against him, her now freed hands playing with her clit, while the other held onto Flynn’s shoulder. They could both feel the other getting closer and closer to climax. With a final burst of energy, Flynn put a series of rapid thrusts as deep as he could into her, jack hammering her quivering and soaking pussy. Within a moment, they were both screaming in pleasure, both hitting the climax like a train against a wall. His cock began unloading it’s warm load as deep as it could into Vesa, while her pussy tightened around his cock, not wanting a single drop to escape from her. He managed to put a few extra thrusts into her, before he hilted himself as deep as he could, giving her sensitive walls just that much more stimulation.

They were both frozen for a moment, both of them riding the wave of their climax. Slowly, the wet drops of cum leaking from Vesa’s kitten began to hit the floor. Slowly, they turned their heads to each other, their lips meeting again for a kiss. This one was more sloppy, messy even. They could barely hold it more than 2 seconds, before they had to pull back, gathering a deep breath of air, before going back in. The room was slowly filling with the scent of sex and sweat, both of them adding to the scent. They went back and forth with this, never staying in the kiss for more than a few seconds, slowly losing their sense of time. Eventually they ended up on the floor, gently kissing and cuddling with each other, stroking and feeling the others body.

Flynn’s watch began to beep, sending them both jumping at the sudden noise. He looked down at the watch. “Ah crap, my shift is almost over,” he muttered.

She smiled, leaning over to kiss his neck. “Well I wouldn’t want to keep you here.”

She wormed out of his grasp, her fingers drawing across her face and crotch. They were both soon covered by the suit once more. Flynn stood up, smiling as he put a finger to her chest. “Here. Let me help.” His finger drew a line down from the top of her breasts, to the bottom, and sure enough, the suit began to cover her again. Coocked her head, and Flynn could swear her saw a smile behind the suit.

“Thanks babe. See you when you wake up.”

He was about to ask her what she meant, but then he felt another slap across his face, and before he could even protest, he felt himself hit the floor, and the world go dark. “God, didn’t even get her number,” was his last thought, before he went unconscious. 

 

“Next stop, Astralis Mega block.”  
Flynn looked up from his smart device. This next stop was his. He sighed, he was getting closer and closer. The butterflies were definitely in his stomach. He got up on his feet, and made his way towards the exit. He was wearing a dark trench coat, denim jeans, and a blue shirt under it, the perfect attire for a place like this. The hyper train began to slow, and made a smooth entrance at the station. The doors in front of him opened with a hiss, and he made his way out. Behind him people were piling inside, and he had to struggle a little to not get sucked back into the train. He eventually found a safe spot, and caught his breath, taking in his surroundings.

He was standing in a large Hyper train station. All around him there were people going too and fro, with trains constantly arriving. The Mega blocks were kinda the lynchpin in transportation and infrastructure, so it only made sense. He dug his hand down into his pocket, pulling a crumpled piece of paper. An address, a name which he remembered fondly, and an imprint of a pair of lips. He smiled, bringing the paper up to his face, taking breath through his nose. The scent was still clear, thank goodness.

He packed the paper away, and headed over to the stairs. Taking them two steps at a time. He soon found himself in the main area of the mega block. A shopping and commercial center 20 levels high. The stores were all pushed to the side, as there was a large open space in the middle. Flynn Walked over, and looked up. There weren’t any floor above him, and he could see straight up at the sky lights. It was a busy place, that much was sure. The place was 50 levels high, not the highest, but certainly massive. But he couldn’t be distracted now, he looked down, and headed out.

 

He stood in front of the door, whose address matched the one on the paper which he had in his pocket. It was certainly some of the more upscale and luxury apartments around here. He breathed a deep sigh, no need to take more time. He raised his hand to knock, but to his surprise, the door unlocked in front of him, and opened.

“I am inside, come on in,” a familiar voice called. He didn’t let the invitation go to waste, and headed inside. 

Standing in the entrance he quickly removed his coat. A little ahead to his left, there was a door, a soft humming noise coming from it. There was another off shoot further down and to the right, from where he could her the rhythm of music, with a particularly hard bass,and a large open space further ahead. He could see chairs and tables in that direction, but he had definitely heard the voice come from the other hallway. He walked down and looked down it, 2 more doors. One was to the right, and was closed. The other, a little further ahead, was on the left, slightly open. He could see a soft purple light coming from it. He drew a deep breath, and took slow steps towards it. The music was getting louder, and he could hear the rhythm more clearly. Reminded him of the music from a strip club.

He slowly pushed the door open, and there she was, Vesa. She was laying on the bed, her shiny silver latex suit gone, having been replaced with a set of black lingerie. Or so it looked, the room seemed to be light by a kind of infrared light, giving a purple hue to the room. That was when he noticed the lip stick on Vesa’s face. It was glowing a bright light green, lighting her face up, which was otherwise pretty well hidden in the pale purple light. She smiled at him, and he gave the gesture back. She rose from the bed, and walked over to him, her hips swaying with every movement, almost to the beat of the music.She threw her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips, feeling it’s softness and round curve, while she caressed his neck, and the back of his hair. 

“Was a little afraid that you wouldn’t come. This lipstick is expensive,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, leaving a glowing imprint.

“I have found my way around tougher places, no need to worry,” he said softly. He wrapped his arms around her, gently leading her over to the bed, laying her down, before crwaling over her, kissing her body from the trim of her underwear, all the way up her stomach, her chest, and her neck, until their lips met again. They both sighed and moaned, both of them having waited for this.

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” she said after pulling away, leaning in to give his cheek another imprint.

“I have all of the time in the world.”


End file.
